1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transmission mechanisms and to a surface mount device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface mount technology (SMT) has been developed after through-hole mount technology, for the mounting of a plurality of electronic components, such as capacitors, resistors, transistors, and integrated circuits onto a printed circuit board (PCB). Recently, for achieving an increased mounting rate, an electrical feeding system is widely used in electronic packaging because of its faster response time. However an electrical feeding system is driven by motors, and the motors' torque output and time sequencing are unstable in actual use, therefore a carrier belt may be jammed because of an inconstant tension, and further resulting in an interruption of supply of the surface mount device. Furthermore, because the motor is subject to many stoppages, restarts and reversals in the feeding process, the lifetime of the motor is thereby decreased and electrical power is wasted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.